Rael
by sliverpen
Summary: This is my retelling of my favourite classic Beauty and the Beast. One day Annabelle helped a friend look for a lost pig and discovered an injured and unconscious demon in the woods. Her decision to help it changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Never did I think that this particular day would change my life forever. It started the same as any other day. I got up early to draw water from the well and cooked breakfast for my father and I. Soon after he left to take some furniture to a town quite a distance away and told me that he might have to stay over somewhere on the way home. I cleaned the house, washed clothes and fed our cow, Bessie, and the chickens. It was nice to have fresh eggs and milk whenever we needed. We didn't have much, but enough to get by. Father was a carpenter. I worked at the bakery every second day. Today was my off day.

When I had done everything I could at home I decided to go to the library. I loved reading. The ladies there knew me well and would always tell me if there were any new books that I might like. After chatting to them for a bit and taking out two new books I left. On the way I passed the bakery to confirm that I would come to work the next day and just left the store when a man bumped into me. It was Erik. He was the town's most eligible bachelor, owning two estates and lots of money. All the girls I knew looked at him with doe eyes daydreaming about becoming the next Mrs Hunter. What an apt surname. Apart from the fact that he hunted everything and anything that moved in the woods and had so many trophies mounted on the local bar's walls, which he owns, that he had a store built to throw the others in. I found it disgusting. How could he kill so easily without remorse? Didn't he have any feelings for animals?

"Pardon me Madame!" he quickly said and picked up one of the books I had dropped. He looked at the title before handing it to me. As usual he was dressed up to the nines, shiny boots and all.

"I honestly don't get why girls like reading these," he said in a disinterested manner.

"Well...I don't get why some guys like shooting everything that moves," I replied sarcastically, carefully avoiding saying "him", but we both knew who I was talking about. I never thought twice about giving him a piece of my mind. I hated how he acted like the whole town was his.

"I guess we are just very different from each other."

He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, which meant he was scheming. I didn't want to be part of anything he thought up so I excused myself.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called out to me and easily matched my pace. What did he want now?

"Father will only be home later so if you are interested in furniture I will let him know to come and see you tomorrow."

"I'm not interested in furniture."

I stopped walking and squared my shoulders.

"Then what _do _you want, Mr Hunt?"

"Perhaps...I want you?"

"Very funny!" I said and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm serious! Annabelle, you are the only girl that doesn't just...fall over when I come near her. You are not afraid to speak your mind and I like that you are not intimidated by me. Lately...I've come to think more and more about you. I..."

"Don't!" I interrupted, "Mr Hunt, I do not have romantic feelings of any sort towards you."

He had a shocked expression on his face and was silent. I continued walking, hoping that he'd just leave, but I was wrong.

"Hah!" he finally exclaimed, "Don't think I'll give up that easily, Annabelle! I will make you mine soon enough!" He had yelled this and a couple of people heard him. Great, now I would be the talk of town. How Annabelle turned the great and noble Mr Hunt down. I realised too late that what I said would only encourage him. Women were no different than hunting to him; the easy targets didn't excite him anymore. My heart felt heavy as I walked down the dirt road that led to my home. There were heavy clouds in the sky and I knew it would rain soon. I hoped in my heart that father would be okay wherever he was.

I was surprise to find Maggie waiting outside my door, looking very worried. She was the butcher's daughter.

"Hi Maggie, why do you look so worried?"

"Annabelle! I'm so glad you finally came! You have to help me!"

"Why? What happened?"

"I lost Mr Piggles."

Mr Piggles was her dad's prized pig. It was the biggest pig in the district and won many prizes. Maggie apparently took it for a walk in the nearby woods. She had tied it to a tree and went for a swim, but when she came back to rope was broken.

"I've got to find him! Dad will be very angry if I don't!"

"Don't worry, let me just put my books inside and then I'll come and help you look for him."

After an hour of searching we still hadn't found Mr Piggles. We saw some footprints from where the rope snapped towards the deeper part of the forest and followed it. Maggie had the leftover piece of rope with her in case we found him. We could here thunder and knew it would rain very soon.

"We should go back for now Maggie, I think your dad will be even angrier if something happened to you."

"I...guess you are right..."

I felt very sorry for Maggie. Anything could have happened to the pig in these woods... Just then we found some more footprints. They looked fresh.

"Mr Piggles must be nearby!" Maggie yelled and started running.

"Maggie don't!" I called out, but she didn't listen. I followed as fast as I could and bumped into her. She was standing still staring at something. I looked and saw it too. There was something partially sunken into a quicksand pool. I shivered when I thought that it could have been Maggie.

"What is it?" she asked in horror. It was some sort of...creature. It had dark-grey skin, horns and wings. It must be some kind of demon? It seemed unconscious.

"Did it go after Mr Piggles and got sucked into the pool too? Annabelle...it looks evil! We must get away from here!"

She was trembling. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the creature to sink to its death.

"Maggie, give me the rope."

"What are you..."

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to, but I can't let a living thing die this way. No one should have to die like this."

Maggie reluctantly gave me the rope and watched as I tied it to a nearby tree and around my waist. I then carefully crawled over to the creature. My heart was beating fast as I reached and took hold of one of its wings. The demon didn't move. I adjusted my grip and slowly started pulling him out of the sand. It was very heavy.

"Maggie, please! I won't be able to pull it out by myself, you have to help me!"

"I...I'm scared!"

"I know you are. Please, I'm asking you as a friend. I will take full responsibility for it, I promise. I won't say anything about you helping me."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

With Maggie helping me we eventually managed to get the demon out. I was starting to doubt whether or not this was such a good idea. Nonsense! Mother always used to say to help all creatures great or small, human or not. I know she referred to animals, but surely this...demon is also a creature?

With the demon out of the quicksand I carefully felt its wrist and could feel a faint pulse, confirming that it was indeed alive. We left to get a horse and cart since there was no way we could carry it. Maggie thankfully didn't run off as soon as we got back to town, but helped me borrow a horse and cart from their stables. They had several, so one would not quickly be missed. When we returned to the wood the demon was still lying there. We had to cover the horse's eyes so that it would not see it. It would definitely get spooked by the sight of the demon. It took a while to load it onto the cart. We tied rope to the demon and the horse and with both Maggie and me pushing and the horse pulling we managed to get him on the cart. How Maggie and I got it out of the quicksand by ourselves was a miracle...

Just then we heard a sound and saw the pig. It was shivering underneath a tree not far from us.

"Mr Piggles!" Maggie called out to it. It slowly came nearer, keeping its eye on the cart. Maggie quickly tied rope to its neck collar and we left the woods as quickly as we could.

I was very tired when we arrived at my home and pushed the cart into the barn. We unhooked the horse so that Maggie could ride it back home. It was dark and raining now.

"Are you going to be okay in this weather?" I asked Maggie.

"Yes, don't worry about me! I found Mr Piggles so my bacon is saved!" she said winking at me, "besides, dad will be very worried if I stay out even later. The cart is not a problem as we only use the spare when it is harvest time. I've put hay underneath the cover to make it look like it was still there. I will say that I went looking for Mr Piggles on horseback and found him."

"Okay. Please...don't say anything about...you know."

"I won't!"

Maggie seemed very scared of it.

"Will...you be okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me, if I can handle Mr Hunt, I can handle anything!"

Maggie laughed, but I could see the unease on her face.

"I will send a messenger tomorrow, please let me know if you are okay."

"Fine, I'll do that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I was finally alone in the barn with a demon on a cart I didn't feel so sure about things anymore. I have never seen one before. I've read about some in stories, but they were usually evil creatures that killed whatever they could get their hands...er...claws on. Hey, so that's why Mr Hunt... No, don't even go there, Annabelle! This is no time for jokes!

I fetched a bucket with water and our medicine kit and then cautiously walked closer to the cart. The demon still wasn't moving. With a cloth I gently wiped away the worse of the mud and then saw there was a bad wound on its stomach. It would have to get stitched up...

Eventually I managed to stitch the wound close after cleaning the area properly. After a brief examination I found that there were no other wounds. It was clear that the demon was attacked by something and badly injured. That must be why it fell into the quicksand...

"Why...are you helping me?" a voice suddenly asked.

I got such a fright that I almost fell off the cart. Pitch black eyes were looking at me now. I couldn't help but shiver a bit.

"You would have died if I didn't."

It didn't say anything more and closed its eyes again. I breathed out in relief and climbed off the cart. At least it can talk and didn't just attack me. Perhaps because it is too tired? Somehow I doubted it. Why would it ask me questions if it wanted to kill me anyway? I fetched some blankets and put it down near the cart with an old shirt and pants of father's if it wanted to get out of its muddy clothes. It could get very cold here at night.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. The next morning I got up early to check on the demon. He was no longer lying on top of the wagon, but on some hay which he must have taken from one of the stables. I was relieved that he seemed to be better. He opened his eyes when I entered the stable.

"Good morning," I said, but he kept silent.

"I am going to make bacon and eggs with some toast. Do you eat those?"

Again silence.

"Okay, I'll come back just now."

Later I returned with the food and put it on a box.

"Just leave what you don't want. I have to go to work today. I will be home in the afternoon and will bring some fresh bread. The medicine kit is over there. You'll need to clean the wound twice a day. I can help you later if you wish. Okay then..."

It felt strange to be the only one talking. At least he is looking at me when I talk. I left father a note saying that he should not go into the barn before I come home, that it was a surprise. I was sure it would be a surprise to him, but not the kind he would be thinking. I couldn't think of anything else to say to prevent him from stumbling upon the demon. How was I going to explain what happened? So far it hasn't growled at me or anything. It just stares at me when I talk. I am sure it understands me since it spoke to me in perfect English the day before.

I had to push all my worries aside and focussed on my work at the bakery. Maggie's messenger came by during the morning and I sent her a note to say that everything was fine. It was a very busy day and before I knew it was time to go home. As usual I was given fresh bread to take home. Father always loved fresh bread. When I got home I was disappointed to see that there were no new tracks in the mud leading to up to our house, meaning father has not yet returned. I was greeted by a wall of flowers at the front door. Buckets and buckets of flowers stood there in different colours and shapes. Although they were beautiful I knew who they were from.

I sighed and after starting a pot of stew I carried all the flowers to the compost heap and tossed them onto it. The buckets were no doubt the Flower shop's. I would have to return it sometime. When the stew was ready I cut some bread, smeared some of our home-made butter on and took both my and the demon's meals to the barn. The demon looked a bit surprised to see me, but still said nothing. I noticed the plate from this morning was empty. I walked right up to him and handed him his plate which he hesitantly took. It had long fingernails, making its hands look like claws. Perhaps it was trying not to scare me?

I then sat down on the floor not very far from him and after saying a short prayer started eating. I noticed that he cleaned himself up. That must be why the ground was wet around the pipe we usually used to water the vegetable garden... I tried not to stare. He was wearing father's pants, but no shirt. I had no idea demons were so...muscular. Not even Erik looked like that and he was always hunting or doing other physical activities when he wasn't wooing women.

I then thought of my father. Why would he be taking so long? Surely he should have been home by now, even with the rain last night. What if something happened to him?

"Did the guy upset you that much?" the demon suddenly asked. I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked at him in surprise. Good, at least he was busy eating his food too. He was waiting for a reply from me.

"Um...no...you saw the flowers right? Erik is just pursuing me because I don't like him... I am worried about my father."

I told him how my father had left the day before and still hasn't returned. After which we both continued to eat our meals in silence.

"Your father could have been taken," he finally said.

"Taken? By whom?"

"The dark court."

"The fairy court?"

"No...exactly what I said, the dark court. The court of demons."

"Why?"

"Because he was in their path."

"That's...terrible! I have to go there then!" I said and stood up.

"Don't be stupid, you wouldn't last a day if they got their hands on you."

"What...what do you mean?"

"A fair woman like you would be used until she can no longer amuse them and then left to die."

All the blood left my face and I covered my mouth in shock.

"Is that how demons are?" I asked.

"Yes."

I looked at the demon in front of me. He didn't seem so fierce? Would he do that too? Then again, he was still recovering from his injury...but then why is he telling me all this? After standing there for a while in silence I finally spoke up.

"I have no choice but to go after him. If it costs me my life, then so be it."

"Do not value your own life so little!" the demon said, sounding angry.

"Then what would you do if someone you cared about was in danger? Would you just sit back and do nothing?" I replied in the same tone.

The demon looked a little surprised. He probably hoped I would cower in fear and agree to whatever he told me. Like that was going to happen!

"I owe you a demon's favour since you saved my life. Allow me to heal first and I will bring your father back."

"Really? You would do that?"

I had no idea what a demon's favour was or how it worked, but I knew I'd have to settle with this since I didn't know where the demon court was anyway. This demon was my only link between me and my father...

I took our empty plates away and washed the dishes. That night I didn't sleep well at all. Early the next morning I woke up and went to the barn, but the demon was not there. I felt disappointed. He must have felt better and left. He is a demon after all, why would he feel that he had to keep his so-called 'favour'? I should have known better and kept an eye on him and followed him! Tears were rolling down my face. I was feeling very bitter and angry. What was I supposed to do now? I climbed up a ladder to the top floor of the barn and exited through a window onto the roof, my favourite spot when I usually wanted to be alone. Perhaps if I sing a bit it would help me feel better? I started singing a song, but the usually cheerful song came out miserable and lonely. I then just sat in silence and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the encouraging messages I've been receiving to continue this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! (:

Chapter 3

"Annabelle!" I suddenly heard a voice I'd recognise anywhere. Why _him?_ He was calling from the yard, so he must have seen the flowers on the compost heap. I quickly got down from the roof and was just climbing down the ladder when Erik burst into the barn.

"Here you are!"

He looked at the cart standing and the blankets that were lying on top of a heap of hay.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"None of your business."

He walked over to me with a sudden angry look on his face.

"If someone is daddling with _my_ woman it is my business," he said grabbing my arm. I squared my shoulders.

"No one is "daddling" with me and I am _not_ your woman, so please leave," I replied and shook my arm free.

"Gmph...I am not convinced," he said ignoring me and kicked into the hay.

The next moment he grabbed both my shoulders and pushed me against a pillar.

"Tell me who it is! I swear I will have his head mounted in my storeroom by nightfall!"

So he even hunted humans...

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, but he didn't. Just then he forcefully kissed me. I tried to push him away from me, but he was too strong. I let my hand go around the pillar. I knew there was always a watering can hanging there. I gripped it and brought it down hard on his head. He let go of me and cursed.

"How dare you woman?!" he hissed. I knew I was in big trouble now. I ran, but tripped over my dress' hem.

"I will show you what I do with a woman who refuses to give in!" he said as he grabbed me by my hair. Just then I heard a swooping noise. I looked up at Erik and saw compLete shock and horror on his face. There was something sticking out his shoulder...it was the tip of the demon's tail. The demon flicked his tail, flinging Erik aside. He collapsed and fainted at the sight of the demon and probably the pain from the wound.

The demon stretched its hand out to me and helped me up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No...thank you," I said rubbing my head. It did hurt where Erik pulled my hair. I was surprised to see the demon, so he didn't leave after all...

"We must leave this place now."

"What?! Now?"

"Yes. With this man knowing about me the townsfolk will no doubt swarm and burn down the barn soon. Your...association with me has placed you in a bad position so I can't leave you here. And...we don't have much time to find your father."

"Are you healed enough to travel though?" I asked. I wondered where the demon had been? Did he go back to the demon court?

"It doesn't matter, come!" he said and pulled me by the hand. When we exited the barn he indicated that I should get onto his back. He opened up his wings and my breath was taken away by the sheer size of them. As if the very muscular body of this demon wasn't scary enough already. I noticed there was something hanging by his side, a sword. I hesitated, but then did what he asked on climbed onto his back and put my arms around his neck like he instructed me to. He then took off as if he was carrying nothing. I was terrified and amazed at the same time, seeing the world become small underneath us. The wind rushed past us. It felt like we flew for hours. Eventually I started feeling tired and sleepy.

I hadn't realised that I'd fallen asleep until I woke up. I was somewhere...strange... I saw stone walls. Solid wood furniture with gold trimmings... I was in some sort of bed... I could feel warmth. Someone was holding me... I quickly sat up. I was still wearing my clothes from the day before. The person that was holding me was the demon. He opened his eyes lazily when I moved.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At the demon court."

"Really?" I had no idea they lived in such luxury... Then I thought of something else.

"Why am I in bed with you?"

The demon smiled in a way which I wasn't sure how to interpret.

"While we are here at the court it is best that they believe that you are mine. Demons have strict rules about each other's property."

Great, so now I'm a demon's property... I was feeling scared. What if everything the demon told me was a lie to get me to come here with him and that I will never see my father again?

"You will see you father again," the demon said as if reading my mind.

"Eh?!"

_Could demons read minds?_

"My name is Rafael."

_Perhaps not..._

"Why are you telling me your name?"

"If you are to pretend to be mine you should at least know my name."

It made sense.

"I'll call you Rael, as a nickname."

For a fleeting moment the demon looked shocked and then sad, but quickly regained his composure.

"That's fine. I will leave you for a while. Everything you need should be in here."

With that he left.

I waited for a long time, but he didn't come back. It was very difficult to tell how much time passed since the room had no windows. Golden lamps lighted the room enough to see. I was feeling a bit hungry and decided to explore the huge room. I soon found it connected to several other rooms, like a house. There was a kitchen, dining room, lounge, en-suite bathroom, and an exercise room with equipment I've never seen before. While I was eating a banana I found in the kitchen I explored more and found two locked doors. I peeped through the keyhole of the one and could see bright light. Perhaps this door led outside? I so wish I could see it! No matter how much I tried, the door was solid and locked. The other locked door was dark so I couldn't see anything. Another door led into some sort of dimly lit scary hallway. I quickly closed the door again. Oddly, no room had windows.

Eventually I found myself in the bedroom again. Perhaps I could learn something about Rael? I tried opening the top drawer of a small pedestal-type desk, but it seemed stuck. When I tried harder it actually shocked me!

"Ouch!"

I heard someone giggle.

"Who are here?" I asked, but didn't see anyone.

I turned up a lamp to cast more light in the room.

"Go easy on the eyes!" the same voice called out. Then I saw it. The desk had a face! Its yellow eyes were blinking. I quickly turned the light down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you talking to me!"

"That was because you are not attentive. Typical human."

_Now a desk was insulting me... _

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm a desk for crying out loud!"

"Surely you weren't that way all your life?"

I've never heard of living furniture before...

"So you know of sorcery do you? Are you sure you are not a sorceress yourself?" it asked moving closer to me. Its yellow eyes were examining me and sent chills down my spine.

"No...I'm no sorceress!"

"Hmph...seems that way. A shame really."

"So you are under a spell?"

The desk glared at me.

"You ask too many questions! I am here to make sure you don't get into trouble, not be your teacher!"

"Oh, so Rael asked you to?"

"Rael...?"

The desk looked at me with a funny expression for a moment.

"What has he told you?"

"Told me about what? I am here because he owes me a demon's favour for saving his life."

"Is that so? And what did you ask him to do?"

"My dad is somewhere in this place. I want to get him back."

"And when your dad is returned home, what are you going to do then?"

"What do you mean? I'll go home with him."

"So...you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"How a demon's favour work? You see...there are three parts to it."

"Three?!"

"Yes, you saved his life. That is part one. Then he returns your dad home. That is part two. Part three then falls back to the demon. He can still request something from you."

"What?! That's not fair!"

The desk laughed.

"Of course it isn't. Who makes deals with demons anyway? You must be really stupid."

"Hey, don't insult me! And I didn't make a deal with Rael, I simply saved his life. He was the one that said he owed me a favour."

"Same difference! Anyway, you should know the layout of the place by now. Two rooms as you know are locked and are off limits..."

"What are in them?"

"That is none of your business! Ahem...now..where was I? Oh, you are not to leave this place without the master at any time. Lastly, that closet over there is for your personal use."

I opened the closet and it seemed much larger inside than outside. It had steps up so I stepped into the closet into some sort of dressing room. It had many shelves with all sorts of shoes and accessories. Rails contained many different outfits. Some dresses were very beautiful, something I'd only see on pictures and imagine princesses wore to balls. I sighed. It's a shame that these are here. Why would I be wearing fancy dresses in a demon's house?

"Are you all right dear?" a female voice asked. I looked around and found it was the mirror talking to me. It was a medium size mirror mounted to the wall. It had emerald green eyes similar to the emerald stones that adored the frame.

"I'm sorry. I'm just sad that there are so many beautiful things in here that I'd never get a chance to wear anyway."

"Why not? This is the demon realm, Annabelle. You can wear what you like."

"Really? And...how did you know my name?"

"The master has informed us of you."

"The master...did he put the spells on you?"

"What spells dear?" the mirror asked looking a bit perplexed.

"Sorry, never mind."

Perhaps the desk was just being funny with me...

I could see my hair was messy in the mirror and picked up a brush. As I was brushing my hair I heard giggling and very soon realised it was the brush.

"That tickles!" a little boy's voice said. I quickly apologised and put it down again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"I don't mind, it's what I am here for anyway. Just feels strange since I haven't brushed a lady's hair before. The master's is much coarser."

I recalled that Rael had thick black hair that he kept tied up.

The little boy sounded so cheerful. I was very curious about all the enchanted furniture. Why were they all like this? And what was in the two locked rooms?

"Thank you for brushing my hair," I eventually said to the brush before looking for something to change into. My dress' hem was torn from stepping on it and it was a bit dirty.

"Don't worry, we'll have something ready for you when you come out of your bath!" the little boy said excitedly.

"Oh...okay?"

I stepped out of the closet and went to the bathroom and sure enough the bath was filled with water and bubbles. It looked so inviting. Just as I was about to remove my dress a thought struck me.

"Is there anyone besides me in here?" I asked.

"No, it will be just you," the desk's voice piped up. I looked around the see it standing in the doorway. Its feet were those ball claw ones and I was amazed to see that they moved.

"We aren't perverts you know!"

With that he walked out and the door slammed shut. Okay...

I undressed and soaked in the warm water. I couldn't believe all that has happened to me. Here I was in a demon's house full of enchanted furniture. What would happen next? I recalled the conversation I had with the desk. Would Rael really require something more from me after my father's safe return? What would it be? He's a demon, right? If that is so... I shivered. No...surely not!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got out and dried myself and then walked to the closet with the towel around me.

"Just get behind that screen," the little boy informed me. As soon as I did, the screen sprouted many arms that grabbed the towel off me. I yelled and tried to get away, but the arms held me in place. Very quickly very lacy looking red underwear was put on for me and over that a corset that got pulled tight and left me almost breathless. Then a wine-red dress was pulled over my head. Even shoes were pushed onto my feet while other hands grabbed my hair and was doing something with it. More hands kept my head still while makeup got applied. Then suddenly all the hands let go of me and I got pushed out from behind the screen.

"Sorry, she can be a bit rough at times," the mirror apologised. Please come and have a look."

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. Was that me? My hair was piled on top of my head and had auburn curls cascading down with little jewels in. The wine-red dress left my arms and back exposed and pulled in at the middle to make my bust look bigger than it was. The low cut made me feel self-conscious. It then came out into a wide skirt with lots of little jewels on it that almost covered my feet. The black shoes had heels but were comfortable. I had black satin gloves on that covered my hands and arms up to the elbows. My make-up was done expertly and made my eyes look larger than usual.

"But...this is an outfit for going to a ball!" I objected.

"Well...you are going to a banquet tonight."

"What?!"

"Oh... the master didn't tell you?" the mirror asked, "whenever a demon...takes someone she or he has to be presented to the court so that everyone knows. That way there can be no...misunderstandings."

With "taking someone" she means my pretending to be Rael's, right?

"Master Rael is waiting for you," the brush came hopping in to tell us.

"He is?!"

My hand went to my chest instinctively. I felt too naked.

"You look lovely dear, just smile!" the mirror said. The next moment the carpet pushed me out of the closet. I stumbled and fell right into strong arms.

"Sorry!" I instinctively shouted as I quickly regained my footing and then looked up into Rael's face. He seemed just as surprised as I. He was wearing somewhat regal looking dark blue suit with silver trimmings and his sword was hanging on his hip. His hear was neatly combed and braided. He was looking very civilised, if you ignored the horns and the wings and the tail...

"You...look beautiful," he finally said and offered me his arm. I took his arm, but looked down to hide my embarrassment. Instead of leading me straight out the door that lead into the dimly lit corridor he asked me to wait a moment and disappeared into one of the usually locked rooms. Later he came back with a flat box. He opened it and it revealed a necklace and earrings made of beautiful dark red gemstones.

"I shouldn't," I instinctively said even though I very much wanted to wear it. It looked very expensive.

"Since you...are mine, I am allowed to adorn you aren't I?" he said as he took the necklace out and stood behind me to put it on for me. His hands felt cool and his fingers touched me neck very lightly. Then he gave me the earrings and I put them on.

"Now we can go."

The banquet was held in a hall larger than I've ever seen before. It had many pillars holding up the high roof and rows and rows of tables with all sorts of food spread out on it. A lot of noise could be heard from all the guests. I looked around and very quickly could see that this was a kind of a show-off gathering for the demons. Most demons had a human looking "companion". I noticed that the demons had different skin colours. Some were gold, some red, some white and many shades of grey, but very few as dark as Rael. I wondered if the colours meant anything or was it just a racial thing? Even under demon-kind some were uglier than others. Some had sharp teeth sticking out at weird angles or had strange body shapes. Every companion was very smartly dressed, but somehow I could still see terror in some of their eyes. Some demons were caressing and fondling their "companions" in ways that made me very uncomfortable. I have never been with a man and father couldn't talk to me about the facts of live. He asked me to take out a book on it which I eventually did. The ladies at the library had seemed just as uncomfortable about it and the book was quite vague, leaving me a bit confused. I looked away and tightened my grip on Rael's arm.

"I managed to find out that your father is indeed in the court. I will see if I can arrange for his freedom tonight," Rael whispered into my ear and I nodded. This news helped me relax a little bit, but I soon realised that the room fell silent as we walked pass. Many eyes were staring at us. My hearbeat quickened.

"So, our Rafael finally decided to take a companion?" a voice asked belonging to a red-skinned demon.

"Never thought that day would come!" I head another say.

A purple female demon slowly walked over. She was wearing a very tight and revealing dress and almost leaned against Rael.

"Though, my offer still stands. If you are ready to see what _real _pleasure is about," she said glaring at me after batting her eyelashes at Rael. I felt myself shrink back a little.

She then walked off swaying her hips seductively. She clearly had a thing for Rael. I hoped we could find my father soon so I could leave this place...

Rael pulled me closer to him.

"Thanks Serena, but I think I've got what I need right here," he said and then kissed me in my neck. I was surprised by the sudden gesture and instinctively pulled away from him.

"Still resisting, I see," another male demon was saying with a laugh, "they are fun when they are like that. Enjoy it as long as you can!"

_Oh father...what did I get myself into?_

We eventually sat down in our seats. Rael made sure that a human companion sat between me and the next demon. I noticed that some demons took liberties with other companions when their demon weren't looking... I very quickly realised that this place, the demon court, was all about pleasure. From eating and drinking, which they were doing in excessive measure here, to doing things that made me feel embarrassed to be here. The acts were slowly becoming more and more explicit as they got drunk. Rael also drank, but didn't seem to be affected much by the alcohol. He kept his arm around my waist, but didn't do anything else. Some demons became cruel and would order their companions to do cruel things. I shut my eyes and prayed that they would be delivered from evil soon. Then I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Annabelle!"

I opened my eyes quickly and saw my father. He looked shocked to see me here.

"What are you doing here?"

"Father! You're alive! I'm so glad!"

I had jumped up, but could not reach him on the other side of the banquet table. He looked at Rael and then back at me.

"Don't tell me you..."

His words were cut short. A demon smacked him right over the head.

"How dare you leave my side without permission!" the demon hissed. My father quickly bowed his head and apologised to the demon. It hurt to see my father in such a position. His eyes looked at me worryingly as he followed the demon to the other side of the room. I glared at the demon.

"Sit down!" Rael's voice ordered and he pulled me down forcibly. The scene had caused some disturbance, but soon the usual humdrum was back.

"Sorry..." was all I whispered. I kept quiet the rest of the night and drank a bit of the wine that Rael handed me earlier, but didn't eat anything. He didn't leave my side, but he seemed upset with me. Eventually the time came for the demons to depart. I let Rael lead me out and we eventually came to our door. Just then he pushed me against the wall.

"What are you...?" I asked, but his lips silenced the rest of my words. My arms were pinned so I couldn't move. I should be fighting him, but strangely I didn't want to...was it perhaps the wine? He suddenly pulled away.

"Don't draw more attention to yourself than necessary," Rael angrily whispered in my ear, "if one of the greater demons take an interest in you it could cause...problems."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you were glaring at him...those kind of things turns demons on."

"What?! I had no idea..."

"Just stop...resisting."

"Like just now?"

"Yes. That is a major turnoff."

He opened the door and let me in first. Was he trying to teach me? Why did he suddenly kiss me like that? I took off the jewellery and placed it in its box, trying to sort out my feelings about what had happened. I wanted to return it to Rael, but could not find him. Eventually I realised he was in the shower, so I put the box on his side table. There was only one bed in this place. I wonder where I was supposed to sleep? The screen in the closet helped me undress, and the mirror sounded disappointed that my lingerie wasn't put to use. I blushed beet-red just seeing myself in it. Then a short satin night dress with a matching panty was tossed at me.

"I can't wear that!" I objected.

"Sorry, that's all we have," the screen now spoke up in a miffed voice for the first time.

"What do you mean? There are all these rows and rows of railings...surely?"

"I said that's all we have!" the screen shouted, "you are leaving the closet in 10,9,8..."

I could see the carpet winding up.

"Wait! Let me dress first!"

I quickly pulled the satin dress over my head, just in time before the carpet kicked me out of the closet and the doors closed again.

What do I do now?! I desperately looked for something I could cover myself with, but couldn't find anything besides the duvet on the bed... I could hear the shower taps being switched off. What do I do?!

As a last resort I jumped into bed and turned on my side, pretending that I was already sleeping. I heard Rael come closer and pick up the box from his side table and then leave the room. He didn't come back for a while and eventually I really fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up alone. I assumed it was morning, in this place there was no way to tell. I wondered why Rael wasn't in bed? I cautiously got out. This satin dress barely covered my panty, how embarrassing! How could the closet do this to me?! The duvet would be too big and heavy to drag with me. Eventually I tip-toed and searched the other rooms and found Rael sleeping on a couch in the lounge. He had no shirt on, just some slacks. I couldn't help but to steal a peek at him. The wound on his stomach was pretty much healed – unusually fast for a human, but perhaps that was a demon perk? I could see it would leave a scar. His hair was quite a mess, but it didn't make him unattractive. I noticed something I hadn't seen before. On the left side of his neck there was a tattoo of a tree. I wondered what it meant? Was he perhaps under a spell like the pieces of furniture?

I returned to the closet and asked for something to cover myself with. The screen only gave me a satin robe to fold over, about a hand longer than the satin dress. Knowing I'm not going to get any further with them I went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. I found an apron hanging on a hook and put it on. At least it covered my front up to my knee. I noticed that the ingredients in the fridge and cupboards were normal. So that had to mean that he eats the same food as a human? I fried bacon, mushrooms, tomato and eggs while the toast was doing. As I turned to get the butter from the fridge I realised that Rael was leaning against the doorpost watching me. He was wearing a now badly creased white shirt. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone as if it was put on in a hurry. His hair was still a bit messy – the classic just woke up look. I could see why he was so popular with the demon ladies...

"Good morning!" I said trying to sound cheerful and not too self-conscious at the same time.

"Good morning."

"I wasn't sure what you like so I'm just making a standard breakfast, is that okay?"

"Yes."

He watched me silently while I arranged the food on our plates.

"Shall we eat in the dining room?" I asked.

He nodded and took his plate from me and I followed him there. The table was one of those long ones that seated 10 people. Instead of sitting on the other end I went and sat next to Rael. He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Sorry, should I sit somewhere else?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Why?"

"I thought you didn't like me."

I almost choked.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You pretended to be asleep last night, didn't you?"

"Oh..." I knew my face was turning red.

"It's...not what you think..."

I was still wearing the apron too. He probably thinks I'm trying to push him away as far as possible while I'm actually just trying to be modest around him. I don't understand my feelings. Who would feel attracted to a demon? Somehow I don't see him as a demon...

"I'm relieved..."

What did he meant by that? We ate our breakfast in silence and then Rael told me that he would go and see the demon who owned my father.

"Do you think he'd be willing to negotiate?" I asked worried.

"Every demon will...at the right price."

I wasn't sure what he meant with that and watched him while he girded his sword to his side. He was just about to leave.

"Wait!"

He paused and looked back at me.

"Please...be careful."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a nice long chapter - enjoy! (:

Chapter 5

The closet allowed me a sensible dress and I was soon put to work by the desk who ordered me to clean the kitchen and after that the bathroom.

"Those things don't clean themselves you know!" he said.

I didn't complain. After all I was staying here for free and Rael was helping me get my father back. This was the least I could do. After cleaning the kitchen I took out the bag with rubbish. I wonder where you dispose of it? I looked around, but couldn't find any place. I could probably ask the desk, but I didn't want to have to listen to another of his long lectures... Eventually I peeked out the door that opens into the corridor. There was no bin or anything there either.

"Good morning," a voice greeted me, giving me quite a fright. It was Serena. She was leaning against the wall very close to the door.

"Er...can I help you?"

"Yes...by dropping dead."

What?!

She was staring at me with hatred. I didn't understand why she hated me so much. Surely she couldn't think that Rael and I...

"Do you know where I could dispose of these bags of rubbish?" I asked, hoping to break the ice between us a little.

"Yes, that door over there leads to the rubbish disposal unit."

"Oh. That's great! I'll just..."

As soon as I stepped out into the corridor Serena had grabbed me by the throat and pushed me up against the wall. The rubbish bags fell and got strewn out on the floor.

"Stupid little girl!" she grinned, "now I have you right where I want you!"

"Wh...a...h.e..lp!"

I could barely speak. She was busy slowly suffocating me. I kicked her and scratched her, but nothing seemed effective. The world was slowly starting to get dark when I suddenly heard a loud hissing sound. Serena let go of me, letting me sink into a heap against the wall. She was now fighting with someone else. I was still trying to clear the black spots in front of my eyes. It got a bit better and I could see it was Rael.

"She's mine!" he yelled at her, "how dare you touch my property?"

"Gmph...if she _was_ yours, wouldn't she have your scent on her? Especially after last night, there's no mistaking that you wanted her really bad."

What was Serena talking about?

"What I do with her is of no concern to you! Leave!"

"Fine. I'll leave for now. Later," the last word was said to me and a twisted friendly manner.

Rael came and picked me up and carried me inside.

"It's okay, I can stand," I objected, but he ignored me and eventually put me down on the bed. He then carefully examined my neck and then sighed a sigh of relief.

"You should not go outside for any reason without me, didn't the desk tell you that?" he asked in an angry voice.

Now that I think of it, yes he did...

"I had forgotten...and she tricked me."

Rael took both my shoulders so I had to look at him.

"Listen carefully Annabelle, demons will not help a human if they can help it. Serena will use whatever means she can to get what she wants. You have to stay aware of that. Not just Serena, that goes for all demons."

"Even...you?"

"...yes."

I wondered why there was hesitation before he answered me?

"I will remember. I'm sorry."

Just then Rael pulled me into an embrace. I was too surprised to speak.

"I'm just happy you are unharmed," he murmured. I didn't understand this, why was he being kind to me at odd times?

As if remembering himself he let go of me and got up.

"I asked to speak with the demon about your dad, but he said he couldn't see me today."

"Oh..." I said a bit disappointed.

"He agreed to see me the day after tomorrow."

I could see he looked frustrated. He was pulling his fingers through his hair.

"I...need to rest," he said and was about to head towards the lounge.

"Wait! Rest here. This is your bed."

He didn't argue. He simply walked over and dropped down on the other side of the bed and very soon fell asleep. I watched in fascination as his breathing slowed. He must have been extremely tired...I wonder if he really did sleep last night? And it's all because of me... and... I was feeling sleepy too...

I later made some tea for us both and we sat in the lounge. We talked about many things. He asked about my life at home and the town. He seemed interested in everything I had to say. He was vague when I asked about his life. He grew up with a younger brother and his father died when they were still young. It was clear to me that he was hiding something. What exactly it was I couldn't tell... did it have to do with the spell? When I asked about the furniture he said that they were enchanted to make his stay here more comfortable. He didn't elaborate on that. Even when I asked why he had fallen into the quicksand pit, he just said that he fought with an enemy and got wounded and was dropped. Again he didn't want to elaborate so I didn't push the issue. He very quickly turned the conversation back to me and asked about the bakery I worked at and such.

"So, did you ever...see anyone?" he eventually asked.

"See? What do you mean?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"You know...date?"

"Oh! No, I have responsibilities at home to help my father. I didn't have time for that..." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. The real reason was that I didn't know how to date anyone and was too shy to anyway.

"Your Mr Hunt seemed to have thought you were."

Did I spy a bit of jealousy?

"He is not _my_ Mr Hunt. He's a pompous idiot that thinks that status and money can get you anything."

"And that doesn't impress you at all?"

"My mother had a very good head on her shoulders. She always used to say that the oldest trees are the ones that grow slowly. Those that grow fast don't last and fall over as soon as the weather puts strain on them. Same with people. Mr Hunt didn't earn his riches, he was born rich and even more so when his father died. Besides, I wouldn't want to be with someone who just sees me as another trophy..." I realised I was babbling and blushed.

"Interesting... you know, that saying of your mother's is an elven saying."

"Yes. She did know a lot of them. It's a shame the elven people faded. They new so much about nature and life. It really is a great loss."

"Yes..."

"Sorry, did something I say upset you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Rael said with a smile, "this tea of yours is really good, could you make me another cup please?"

I somehow felt like he wanted to get me away from him for a little while. I didn't mind. After he had his second cup he said that he would be in his study. I was feeling a bit down since I didn't really have anything do now. There was no cleaning to be done. Rael picked up that I seemed down and asked me about it. When I explained that I was bored he asked if I read.

"I love reading!"

"Then, come with me."

He took me into one of the rooms that was locked before. It opened up into a huge room with many shelves full of books. It was a huge book collection and in the centre was a desk and comfortable chair, Rael's study.

"Wow..." was all I could say.

"You may read any books you like," he said and went to his desk. I eventually figured out what type of books were in which section and selected some and took them to the lounge. One I was very excited about was one on elven history. Talking about the elves earlier made me keen to see what I could learn.

It stated that the elves had been gradually declining in number until there was only about three hundred or so left. They had been led by a very wise and noble king, but one day the king died and the rest of them disappeared. What a sad way for a civilization to end!

I read until my eyes were sore and then asked the desk if there was anything I could help with around the place, but was told to just not disturb the master. Eventually I found myself peeking into the keyhole of the other locked room. It was still brightly lit inside. I wonder what was inside?

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. I jumped. It was Rael.

"Um...er...I'm just curious."

"Don't be. In this place it will only get you killed."

He looked very scary while saying it. I quickly stood away from the door.

"Sorry..."

"Are you hungry yet?" he asked. I was surprised by his sudden change in demeanour, but nodded.

"Okay, then I'll make us something tonight," he said.

"Can I watch?"

"If you want."

It was odd seeing a demon in the kitchen, wearing an apron. He pushed up the sleeves of his dark green shirt and as usual the top two buttons were undone. That seems to be his casual style. I noticed that he was preparing bread and a vegetable dish in elven style. It amused me to see how he used his tail to 'fetch' bottles and stuff of the shelf for him. I guess a tail had its uses, apart from being lethal as a spear...

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Like you, I've also been very interested in the elven race. I have many books in my collection about their civilization, habits, lore and even cooking."

"Really? You must show me where to find the cooking books sometime!"

Rael smiled and expertly continued cooking. Soon a very pleasant smell filled the kitchen which made my mouth water.

It was simply delicious! No bread from the bakery even came close to this and the vegetable dish was very satisfying and tasty. I took mental notes of all the spices that Rael used. Who would have thought a demon would like cooking?

Afterwards we had some wine and chatted about cooking. Rael knew a lot and I explained to him how to make almond doughnuts, a speciality of our local bakery. It felt nice to talk like this and it helped distract me from worrying about my father. When we finally decided to go to bed I realised that I might have had too much wine. I was very unstable and Rael had to save me from falling on my face.

"You don't seem to hold your liquor well," he said kindly.

"S...orry... I think my worrying about my father made me drink more than I intended."

He helped me over to the closet and I climbed up, holding on to whatever I could.

"Are you okay Annabelle?" the brush asked.

"Yes...just a bit tipsy...don't worry..." just then I accidently pushed some clothes off a rail.

"Stop that at once!" the screen yelled at me and grabbed me. She very quickly changed my clothes and had the carpet kick me out before I could even register what was going on. Rael again saved me from a nasty fall.

"Th...ank you!" I said said to the now closed closet doors.

"The closet...is not a gir...l's best friend!" I declared as Rael helped me to my side of the bed.

"You mean diamonds?" he asked.

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Here, get in."

I got under the covers and waited for Rael to go around to his side. The bed was huge. Four people could comfortably sleep side by side on it. I was feeling talkative.

"Why is this bed...so big?" I asked and made a snow angel on the bed. He didn't answer so I rolled over to his side.

"Are...you sleeping yet?"

"Not with you rolling around like that."

"Oh, good. I just...wanted to say thank you," I said and sat up so I could look at Rael.

"For what?"

"For helping me...my dad...for beating up Erik...you are a good pers...demon? Demon...person?"

"Demon is fine."

"Okay...that's what I wanted to say."

I sat and looked at him feeling all light-headed.

"Annabelle?"

"Y...es?"

"Unless you want to carry a demon's child I suggest you cover up and go to sleep."

"Wha...?!"

I looked down and all I could see was very skimpy lace. OMW... I quickly pulled the duvet up to cover myself. I had no idea... _that closet_!

I scooted over as far as I could to the other side of the bed and laid my head down. It was still spinning a bit.

"Goodnight," Rael whispered softly to me.

"Goodnight."

The next morning I woke up feeling a bit groggy. I had such a weird dream last night... I looked under the duvet and reality set in. I was dressed in a very skimpy lacy outfit that didn't cover much at all. How on earth did this happen?!

"Are you okay?" Rael suddenly asked and I quickly looked at him while at the same time pulling the duvet up to my ears.

"I'm so embarrassed right now!" I can't believe the closet dressed me like this and pushed me into Rael's arms! He must have had a good eyeful of my body!

"Don't worry, I'll go through to the lounge so you can get dressed."

Rael stretched, got up and left.

I counted three more counts and then dashed to the closet.

"What did you do to me?!" I asked as soon as I got in.

"Did you have pleasant night?" the screen asked as if nothing was wrong about what I was wearing.

"You look so pretty, what a beautiful shapely body you have!" the mirror chimed in.

"I'm not looking, honest!" the brush piped up.

"I don't want Rael to think I'm cheap! I'm not some girl who'll just throw herself at a guy she likes!"

"Oh...so you _do_ like him?" the screen asked.

"Er...that's not the issue! Please let me change into something decent!"

The screen sighed and then changed me into an elven style light blue dress. It had a high collar and long sleeves. Nothing was see-through, thankfully. It had a thin belt around the waist and came up to my knee, almost making it look like a tunic, but the material was soft. It had gold trimmings. And very comfortable, sensible short boots and stockings. My hair was braided too, but no make-up was put on. I felt a bit over-dressed for just being inside, but decided not to complain. Then a coat got tossed at me.

"What do I need this for?"

"You'll see."

I climbed out of the closet and could smell something delicious. I followed my nose to the kitchen.

"Ah, you're ready..." Rael said and then almost dropped the pan when he saw me. I quickly double checked my clothes in case something fell off or something, but nothing was out of place...

"Um... good morning."

"Good morning. I am just about done. Hope you like it," he said while he quickly resumed what he was doing.

He was making flat cakes, and it was served with berries and honey. I wolfed down three before I knew it.

"You really seem to like these," Rael commented.

"Yes!" I said and blushed while eating the fourth one slowly.

Rael had only eaten two so far.

When we were done Rael took a small bag and fastened it around his waist. He was wearing a long sleeve dark blue pullover shirt and comfortable looking black pants and boots that came up to the knee. I was always surprised how all his clothes were accommodating his wings. There were slits in the back.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I thought since we have to wait until tomorrow to speak with your father's demon we might as well travel a bit. Have you been to Edenvale before?"

"No. I've never left town."

"Really? But you like walking around in the woods?"

"I do so occasionally, yes. The day I found you I was actually helping a friend look for a pig."

I told him in short what had happened that day.

"That makes sense. I wondered why I was on the back of a cart when I regained consciousness. Anyway, you should like Edenvale if you are fond of nature."

"I am!"

Rael smiled and took my hand before leading me out into the corridor. I shuddered a bit thinking of when Serena attacked me and instinctively held on tighter. We didn't hear or see anyone while walking down it and eventually after many twists and turns arrived at a door that led outside to some sort of landing pad. It was high on the side of a cliff. Humans wouldn't be escaping this way any time soon... I sighed happily as the sun warmed my face. It felt like I hadn't seen light for ages. I then got on Rael's back and we flew off.

Edenvale was a forest area high up some mountains. I never knew this place existed. There was no way to get to it apart from flying from what I could see. It was protected by high mountains on all the sides. Inside there were many fruit trees and beautiful flowers. I could hear birds singing. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow! This place is amazing! Rael, have you come here before?"

"I come here every now and then," he replied.

"If I was you, I'd live here!"

Rael didn't answer so I Iooked at him and caught a glimpse of the sad look on his face.

"Here," he said and took off the little packet he had tied to his waist at home. It had crumbs in.

"Pour some out in your hand and sit underneath that tree."

We both sat under the tree with crumbs in our hands. After a little while squirrels came running down. They seemed to know Rael, because they ran down his wings onto his shoulders and straight for the crumbs without hesitating. They were eyeing me out to see if I'm dangerous or not. Eventually Rael's crumbs were finished and their greed got the better of them. I got so excited when they ate out of my hands that I had difficulty not saying something and scaring then off. I sat very still while watching them in amazement. When the crumbs were finished one sat on my knee and looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry, those were all we brought today," Rael said kindly. The squirrel almost seemed like it nodded and jumped of my knee and ran up the tree.

"I've never done that before!"

"Have you never tried feeding the animals in the woods near you?"

"I have...but they are all very scared. Erik hunts them."

Rael's facial expression darkened for a moment.

"I don't think I like this Erik very much."

"Me neither."

We spend several happy hours walking around, tasting some of the different fruits that grew here and drank fresh water from the spring. It was so peaceful here. Eventually we came to a part that I could see bits of ruins.

"Look! There must have been people here before!" I shouted excitedly and ran up some stairs. Most of it had fallen into decay. There was a single pillar oddly sticking out at one place. It had some sort of writing on it. It looked elven.

"Rael, come look!"

"This is where the last of the elven people perished," he said calmly.

"But...why? There is everything you could possibly need here?"

"Greed...boredom, jealousy, take your pick."

The way he said it made me look at him. He looked disgusted. Why did this affect him so much, I wondered?

"Do you know what it says here?" I asked showing to the elven writing.

"I do...here rests our last king of elven descendent, king Ryold of the house of trees. His rulership shall be remembered with fondness and his kindness with love."

They way Rael said it was like he'd memorise it. He didn't look at the pillar at all. Perhaps he had read it many times before? Just then I realised something.

"Oh! I must be standing on his grave!" I quickly put some distance between me and the pillar.

"Elves pass on to the lands beyond when they die. They have no use for their body anymore. It is not seen as being disrespectful."

"Oh..."

I stared at the pillar in silence for a while.

"It seemed like the people really loved their last king. I read in a book that the last king died quite young."

"Not young for humans, but for the elves, yes."

"I wonder what happened?"

"There was unrest between his sons. The youngest wanted to be the next king and so planned to kill his brother, but ended up killing their father."

"I didn't see that in the book I read... that is terrible! But...what about the brothers? What happened to them?"

"Who knows?" Rael said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's such a sad story. And then the other elves just faded?"

"Must have been. You don't see any around, do you?"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Rael suddenly asked, looking confused.

"It is so sad to me that the royal family got torn apart like that and then all the other elves too...sob..."

I knew my tears meant more than crying for the elves. It also reminded me of losing my mother when I was still a child and the situation my father was in now. Perhaps my family would also just fade away like them?

Rael pulled me into his arms while I sobbed. I thought he knew why I was crying. That would explain why he didn't say anything. Eventually I felt better.

He took me to a lake that had the most beautiful lily pads and flowers in full bloom. It cheered me up. Eventually it was starting to get dark.

"We will have to leave soon," Rael said looking at the sky. Some clouds were building.

"I wish time could stand still while we're here. Being here with you like this...is so peaceful. I somehow don't want it to end."

"Me neither."

Rael's face was very close to mine as he said that. As we looked into each other's eyes, I didn't see a demon, but simply a being who was being honest with me. I realised that I really liked Rael. I didn't know about love. I've never loved someone before, so I wouldn't be sure. Rael didn't move so I thought I'd do something. I leaned forward to kiss him, but he suddenly moved away.

"We must get going," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the encouraging messages I've been receiving! Enjoy! (:

Chapter 6

I felt hurt. Why did he avoid my kiss? Did he not really like me?

I kept quiet as we arrived at the landing pad and walked down the dimly lit corridor to our place. Rael didn't look at me. Was it wrong of me to have wanted to kiss him? I regretted doing it since it meant it would be awkward like this between us.

We weren't hungry since we ate many fruits at Edenvale. He went for a shower and then I. For a change the closet gave me a decent dress to sleep in. They all seemed downhearted somehow... I wondered why? When I got to the bed Rael seemed to be already asleep. Or was he pretending like I did the one time? I got in and turned my back towards him. Silent tears soaked my pillow and I eventually drifted off. In a dream I could hear Rael's voice say: "sorry", and felt his lips lightly on my forehead.

The next morning I woke up alone. The desk informed me that Rael had left early to go speak with the demon. I changed and then made myself some breakfast that I ate on my own. I was worried. What would the demon want in exchange?

I tried keeping myself busy by reading, but my mind kept wandering. Eventually I just sat and stared at nothing. Later when I was going to the kitchen I passed the locked door again. I checked to see if the desk was anywhere to be seen and then peeked into the keyhole. To my surprise it seemed dimmer in there than before... I could somehow make out something...was it a tree? I could see leaves falling off it. Was it the leaves that gave it light? If it all falls off what does that mean?

Just then I heard a door open and quickly stepped away. Rael was back and looked very angry and scary. When he saw me he changed his expression.

"Um... good morning," I said, not sure what to say to him.

"I spoke with the demon..."

He was looking grim again, but not as frightening as he did when he thought I wasn't seeing him.

"What happened?"

I felt my heart sink and was expecting the worst.

"He refused to state his terms until tomorrow night."

"Oh..." I said relieved. So it's not decided yet! That's not so bad...

"That's not all. He wants us to attend the banquet tomorrow night as well."

"What? Another banquet?"

"There is one almost every night here, it is up to each demon if he or she wants to go."

"Really? Don't they get tired of it?"

"Some do...but that's beside the point. I don't like this...I think he is planning something, but we are not in a position to make demands."

I could see that he was very frustrated.

"I'm going to my study. I need time alone...to think."

I decided to stay up so I could apologise to him about the day before when he came to bed. My thoughts wandered. Why did I want to kiss him? He's a demon and I still don't know much about him. He could have done horrific things that I don't know about. I couldn't help but shudder when I recalled the banquet I attended on the first night here and seeing what the demons did to their 'companions'. But Rael somehow seems...different? Or is that my mind trying to make it okay because I...could it be?

He did not come to bed that night and I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Rael was out the next morning and I ate breakfast alone again. I hated how things had become. Did he dislike me that much? I quickly wiped away a tear when I heard the desk coming and put on a happy face.

"Good morning."

"Hmmm...good morning," he replied. The desk seemed unusually quiet today. Usually it would be rambling off a whole list of things for me to do by now.

"What can I do today?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful, but it rang hollow in the room.

"Er...what? Oh, yes. You can just do the usual, and the windowsills need dusting..."

"But...there are no windowsills here?" I asked.

The desk coughed.

"Of course not! I was just checking if you have your wits about you! You can't let anything slip by you tonight or it could have catastrophic consequences."

With that the desk walked off.

"Wait! What do you mean?"

I could as well have asked the wall.

The night came sooner than I would have liked. It turns out that once a month the demons had a special banquet where there was also dancing and this night would be one of those. I was terrified. I've never danced formally before. This was nothing like hopping around with Maggie while singing or swaying with the broomstick while I was sweeping. I didn't want to put more pressure on Rael so I kept quiet about it.

The mirror picked up I was unusually quiet as the screen dressed me for the banquet.

"Is there something wrong Annabelle?"

I smiled a quick smile to reassure the mirror.

"Don't worry, I'm just a bit nervous about tonight."

In reality I wasn't just nervous about not knowing how to dance. I was worried about my father. It had been several days since I last saw him. I wasn't sure what terms the demon would set for his release and if Rael would be able to do anything. Most of all, Rael still wasn't acting normal around me. He stayed in his study all day today as well when he came back later in the morning and the desk told me that he didn't want to be disturbed. Why did my wanting to kiss him at Edenvale upset him so much? Perhaps I had been foolish. He is a demon after all. I should just find a way to get father and escape this place!

Just then the screen let me go and I walked to the mirror to see what I looked like. I was dressed in emerald green. The dress was a one-shoulder dress with beautiful gems adorning the top part of it. Soft green material flowed from the top piece in layers and made my movements look very smooth and gracious, like I'm somehow floating. The makeup made my eyes seem greener than they were and my hair was just simply twisted into a very elegant bun. My elbow-length gloves were in a different shade of green that complimented my dress very well. I felt a bit sad thinking that this would probably be the last beautiful dress I wore. It was good while it lasted...

Rael didn't say anything when he saw me, but quietly offered me his arm. I considered talking to him, but then decided against it. He clearly didn't like me anymore for some reason. That must be why he can barely stand me now, right? I should just focus on finding my father.

We joined the banquet and several demons came to speak with Rael. I kept close to him while scouting around for any sign of my father.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly said next to me. I was surprised to see it was the demon who "owned" my father. He wasn't speaking to Rael, but me.

"...Yes?"

"Could I have the honour of this dance?"

I could hear Rael breathe in sharply like he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet and let go of my arm. Did that mean I should say yes?

I looked at Rael, but his face didn't give anything away.

"Er...okay?"

I took the demon's offered arm and let him lead me to the dance floor. My heart was beating very fast. I can't believe I found myself in this situation...

The demon suddenly pulled me closer to him and started dancing. The way he was holding me made it impossible for me to move away from him. I stepped on his feet.

"Sorry!" I quickly said embarrassed and kept wanting to look down to see where I need to step.

"Look up at me!" the demon demanded. It was not a kind tone. I looked up and saw him grinning sardonically.

"I don't care if you step on my feet, but seeing that idiot so furious makes this the best dance ever."

Idiot? Who was he referring to? And why did he have to hold me so tight?

I kept praying that the dance would soon end. It felt like it kept going for a long time. I sighed in relieve when the demon let me go, but he kept holding onto my one hand.

"Eh?"

He suddenly brought it up to his lips...and kissed the back of my hand? What was up with that? I was so surprised at the sudden intimate gesture and couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Oh my, you are still so innocent! How refreshing! What a stroke of luck that your father is in my... employment. I can see a way how things can work out very well...for both of us."

With that he signalled over to a corner in the hall.

"Your father is over there, you are welcome to speak with him while I speak with the idiot."

I didn't wait to see what happened. I immediately went to find my father.

"Father!"

"Annabelle! By God's grace, I am so thankful to see you alive!"

My father's face looked thin and he had dark rings under his eyes. My heart ached for him.

"Annabelle, you should forget about me and leave this place!" he whispered to me.

"I can't leave without you!"

"I...I made a deal with that demon you just danced with. On my way back home I had an accident. My cart's wheel came off and it rolled down a bank. The cart had fallen on top of me and I would have died if the demon didn't save me. And in turn I had to swear that I would serve him. In my desperate hope that I could later perhaps reason with him and return to you I agreed. He hasn't listened to me no matter how much I tried. I...can't leave this place. Please, don't tell me you are bound to a demon as well!"

"Um...not really... I saved the demon's life so he owed me a favour."

My father's eyes widened.

"I asked him to help get you back, but I don't know how this is going to work..."

"Did you have a nice chit chat?" a voice interrupted. It was my father's demon. Rael was standing next to him, looking resigned but I noticed that his hands were clenched into fists.

"We will leave now!" Rael suddenly announced and grabbed my arm, forcing me to go with him.

"Annabelle!" my father called out.

My father's voice quickly faded as Rael pushed through the crowd in the main hall. He realised too late that he had pulled me onto the dance floor and that another dance was just about to start. It was the first time I saw Rael unsure. I knew he wanted to get out of here and so did I. I wanted to know what the demon said to him. Perhaps it would be very rude to interrupt the dance now?

"We should dance," I whispered to Rael. He nodded and pulled me closer to him, but held me gently around my waist. Even when dancing he seemed distant from me. I stepped on his feet and apologised.

"Don't worry so much, just let me lead," he whispered, "and keep looking at me, your feet will know what to do."

I did what he said and found myself looking into his dark eyes. He didn't have any expression on his face as he looked back at me. I wished that I could tell what he was thinking. I so much wanted him to hold me tighter, to smile, anything. This time I wished the dance would never stop. Even if there was this distance between us it was better to dance like this than being ignored. Eventually the music stopped and Rael slowly let go of me. In the end I didn't step on his feet too much.

"Let's go."

This time he took my arm gently and led me away and eventually we got back to Rael's house. As soon as he closed the door behind him he spoke.

"The demon stated his condition.

"Oh...what was it?" I asked.

"He wants you."

"What?!"

I felt a bit faint. I should have guessed... My glaring at him that first night at the banquet really did come back to bite me... So it's me in exchange for my father...

"Is...that the only way?" I asked. My expression must have given my train of thought away.

"No! I refuse!" he said angrily. In his outburst he had pushed me against the wall.

"I will find another way..." he whispered looking at me with a sad expression. Why was he so sad? I thought he wanted to be rid of me. I couldn't help myself and gently stroked his cheek. His hand covered mine and he closed his eyes. He then suddenly let go and walked passed me and went into his study and closed the door.

I sank down to the floor. What was going to happen to me now? Is there really no other way? Why was Rael pushing me away again? I wish he would talk to me more. I was exhausted from trying to think of a solution when I eventually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the final chapter! I do have some ideas for a sequel in mind, but need some time to think it through. Enjoy! (:

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up and suddenly remembered something. When I had first met the talking desk he had told me about a demon's promise. It contains three parts right? So the first person gets a second 'favour'. My father had said that he made a deal with the demon to save him and then he had to serve the demon. That's it! He should have another favour left, so he could demand that the demon let him go!

I looked everywhere, but Rael wasn't there. I ate breakfast and cleaned around the house for a while, but Rael still didn't come back. Eventually I asked the desk if he knew where he went.

"The master...did not say."

The way he said it sounded strange.

"You're lying."

"How dare you!" the desk said, but without much force. I noticed that everyone here lately seemed...depressed.

"Please! I need someone to be honest to me for a change! I want to help Rael, but I don't know how and he keeps pushing me away. If you know anything, please tell me, I beg of you!"

The desk sighed sadly.

"Oh, what use is it anyway?"

"Eh?"

"Come...I will show you."

I followed the desk to the room that was always locked. He stood next to the door after putting a key in the lock.

"Go on."

I opened the door and stepped in. The room wasn't very big, but there was a tree in the middle of it, the tree I saw when I peeked through the keyhole. But the tree had barely any light left. Almost all its leaves had fallen down. It was starting to look withered.

"What...has happened to this tree?" I asked the desk who was now standing next to me.

"This tree is connected to Rael's life. He had known for a while that this would happen... it means...he is about to die."

"What?! You have to tell me where he went! I have to go to him!"

I rushed out of the room.

"Annabelle, wait!" the desk called out to me, "you will not find your way in this place without help!"

"Then...who can show me?"

"I can!" brush suddenly piped up from a nearby table, "I've snuck out in master's pocket before without him knowing!"

"Please will you show me the way?"

"Yes! He's gone to fight the demon that holds your father hostage."

"What?!"

Why on earth would he do that?!

"Master cares more about you than he shows," the desk chimed in sadly, "he couldn't bear to see you unhappy. He said this was the only way."

"No it isn't!"

Both the desk and the brush looked surprised.

"The demon owes my father another favour! I have to get to Rael quickly! This doesn't have to end this way!"

The brush directed me down so many passages and stairs that I lost count. A couple of times I had to hide when we encountered demons. Out here I had no protection without Rael. At last we came to a door that led out onto a walkway between the cliff wall and another cliff wall. It was very long and wide. Above it I could see two flying figures.

"Rael!" I called, but they were too far away to hear me. I could see them flying in circles, avoiding each other's blades. I ran closer. Then I noticed someone was lying on the stone floor.

"Father!"

I dropped to my knees next to him. He looked unconscious, but didn't have any obvious wounds on him. I shook his shoulders and kept calling out to him. Eventually he opened his eyes.

"Annabelle?"

"Father! You have to listen to me! Summon the demon and stop the fight! He owes you a favour!"

I explained to my still dazed father about how demon favours worked. He then called his demon by its name and almost instantaneously the demon appeared next to us. A demon is compelled to come when summoned.

"What did you interrupt me for!" he screamed angrily at my father, sword still drawn.

"You owe my father another favour!"

The demon looked at me with surprise. Just then Rael landed as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, but stopped when he saw me.

"Annabelle..."

"And...how do you arrive at that?" the other demon asked, ignoring Rael.

"You helped him first and he served you. So you owe him another favour!"

"Now that is...immensely annoying...how did you figure that out? Never mind...very well...what is your last favour?" he said looking at my father.

"I wish that you let me and my daughter...

"and Rael!" I interjected and my father looked at me in astonishment.

"Please..." I pleaded with him and he sighed

"...and Rael...released unharmed."

"Very well," the demon said and after glancing at Rael walked off.

After a while we all let out breaths of relieve.

"Annabelle!" my father called out joyfully and embraced me.

"Father!"

He held my face in his hands and I could see tears running down his face.

"Let's go home," he said to me. I turned to Rael.

"Rael?"

Rael's face was one of disbelief and shock. I walked over to him.

"Annabelle!" father cautioned.

"He is not like them," I told my father while still looking at Rael.

I took one of hands into mine.

"I'm so glad you are safe," I whispered.

"Annabelle..." he finally said and for the first time I saw tears in his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"I am so sorry," he whispered.

"Please don't apologise...Rael, I have to tell you something. I...I love you."

"What? How can you love a demon?" he asked in astonishment.

"I have thought about it and realised that it is not the outside that matters, but what is in here."

I pressed my hand against his broad chest. His hand covered mine and held it there.

"Annabelle..."

Just then I heard a swooping noise and Rael stiffened. I quickly stepped back and saw that there were two arrows sticking out his back.

"Rael!" I screamed as he sunk to his knees. On the other side of the walkway an archer was walking towards us. I would never have guessed who it would be.

"Erik! What did you do!" I shouted angrily at him while holding Rael who was bleeding badly. He seemed paralyzed somehow.

"Demon arrows," Erik said with a satisfied grin on his face, "very interesting. It paralyses and kills them within a few minutes."

"No! Rael, stay with me!"

I was about to pull the arrows out when Erik grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Let go of my daughter!" my father yelled and wanted to interfere, but Erik held a knife to my throat.

"Come any closer and she dies too."

My father stopped in his tracks.

Erik laughed.

"I promised I would have his head thrown into my storeroom didn't I?" he said to me, "besides I had to get the bastard back for leaving me to die."

"What do you mean? That was just a shoulder wound!" I said.

"Shut up! You are mine now, so be obedient!"

"How dare you break our promise!" another voice interrupted. It was Serena. She was shaking with anger.

"You were supposed to kill her, not Rael!"

"Sorry, I don't trust a demon to uphold their part of the bargain," Erik replied, "good thing I made you give me the demon arrows in advance. Now I don't have any use for you any more so be gone."

"That is not how it works here!" Serena fumed. Since you broke your part of the bargain I am free to do as I wish," she said coming closer to us. I've never seen her look that fearsome.

"Stay back!" Erik said and let me go to quickly ready an arrow in his bow.

Serena snapped her fingers and they disappeared.

"Those are _my_ arrows. They can't be used against me."

Erik stepped back, suddenly very fearful.

"No! That's not supposed to be what happens! I won!"

"You can only win if you play by the rules," Serena almost whispered and then faster than light rushed into Erik and they fell over the side of the walkway. I could hear Erik's scream for a while before it silenced.

I fell on my knees again next to Rael and pulled the arrows out. Rael spoke, but it was very soft and weak. I leaned closer.

"It is too late, Annabelle. The poison has already spread through my body..."

I was crying.

"No! Surely there must be something we can do! Please!"

"Annabelle..." Rael said with a smile, "remember I have a favour left to ask of you? I want...you to forget about me and live a long happy life. I am happy to have met you...and I..."

His body went limp in my arms.

"Rael!" I called out, but he didn't respond.

"No! Rael, don't leave me! I...I...love you," I whispered and sobbed.

I softly kissed his still warm lips and then everything around us started to fade.

"Annabelle!" my father called out and grabbed my shoulder while I held onto Rael. He was fading too. What was going on?

"No! Rael, don't go!"

The next moment my father and I were in the woods near our house and everything was quiet. I stood up and we looked at each other in astonishment and then embraced. I cried like I never did before. I was so happy to be back home and that my father was safe, but at the same time I felt the worst pain imaginable. How could life be so cruel?

Three months had passed since we returned to our old life. Father and I never spoke to anyone about what had happened. Somehow only a day has passed since I left with Rael. Time seemed to have passed differently in the demon court. My father and I had put a simple headstone up in the woods in remembrance of Rael. I went there every day to put new flowers on and to talk to him, hoping that wherever he was he could hear me.

I was working at the bakery as usual when my colleague rushed into the kitchen.

"Annabelle! You will never belief this without seeing it with you own eyes!" she said and pulled my arm.

"Wait! I'm busy making bread rolls. What is so important for me to see?"

"Just come and look!"

I took a peek through the kitchen door and saw a group of unknown people sitting at a table.

"Foreigners?" I asked and looked at my colleague. Why would that be so exciting? It's not like we never get foreigners here. Our town is located on one of the main trading routes after all.

"They're elves!"

"What?" I said and looked more closely. Indeed...they had elven ears...

It didn't make any sense to me. They were extinct. Everyone knew that...

I was still trying to solve the puzzle when the bakery's owner came into the kitchen.

"Does anyone know how to cook elven food?" he asked in a panic.

"Er...I do," I said hesitantly. The owner looked relieved.

"Great! Then it's settled! Please cook something elven for our guests!"

I ended up making the vegetable dish and bread that Rael had made before. I felt very sad. Rael would have loved to see this. He was wrong in thinking that the elves all disappeared.

"Annabelle!" my colleague said as she came rushing into the kitchen again some time after the food was served.

"They want to speak to the cook," she said excitedly, "you won't believe how handsome the guys are. This is your chance!" She winked at me.

"I...I have to go," I suddenly said and dashed out the back door.

"Annabelle!" she called, but luckily didn't come after me.

I sat on a box just outside the back door. I couldn't really leave now, since it was only midday. Perhaps if I wait here a bit they will leave and I can go back in? Why did the elves have to come here? Had things been different I would have been thrilled to meet them, but now it all just made me remember things I was desperately trying to forget. I sighed.

"Miss?" a voice asked. I was very surprised when I looked up and saw an elf standing there. He must have followed me out the back door! I quickly wiped the tear that escaped and got up.

"Em...can I help you?"

"My apology for disturbing you, but I very much wanted to speak with you."

This elf had long blonde hair that was braided in the traditional elven way. His clothes was definitely elven too and looked expensive. He had dark blue eyes and very beautiful features. _What was I staring for? Get a grip Annabelle! _

The elf continued in spite of me not answering.

"It is customary to thank the person who prepared a very enjoyable meal, so..."

He said something in elven tongue. I guessed it meant thank you. I felt flustered. Here he was being polite and all I did was stare at him.

"I learned how to make this from a friend, so you should actually thank him," I replied.

"Oh, a friend? I see..."

The elf looked at me in a peculiar way as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. Just then another elf came out of the back door. It was a woman.

"Raelan?" she asked.

He quickly replied in elven tongue, but I definitely heard him calling her Serena. This was just too much for me. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

"I have to go..." I said and ran. I kept running until I got home. I ran past the compost heap into the barn and climbed up the ladder and eventually sat on the roof, holding my knees to my chest. It hurt so much. Even after three months I can't think of Rael without feeling like my chest want to tear apart. For days after he died I had cried until I had no tears left. Why did these stupid elves have to come here for!

"Annabelle?" a voice asked and I looked towards it to see the same elf I spoke with earlier poke his head through the window.

"How did you..."

Perhaps my colleague told him my name, but how did he know I would be up here? Did he run after me?

"May I please join you?"

"Why?" I asked, avoiding looking at him.

"Because I still have something to say to you."

"..."

He climbed out onto the roof and sat next to me. What was it with this elf?

"It's a nice view," he said. I got irritated.

"Was that what you so desperately needed to say to me that you chased after me?"

"No...it is just that what I have to say is not going to be easy for you to accept."

"What do you mean?" I looked at the elf and saw that he was looking at me very seriously. I felt very uncomfortable. Who was this elf? Why did he act so familiar towards me?

"I am Rael."

It felt like I fell off the roof. I couldn't breathe. I stared at him in silence.

"I...don't believe you."

I was shaking. Could this person be a demon in disguise? He must be!

"You broke the spell over me and my people. Once a long time ago, my brother wanted to be king. He used sorcery to contact a demon and made a deal with it. The demon tricked him and father ended up dying instead of me. It was clever in asking my brother to do something for it first so that it had the third favour. It demanded that we all become like them. The sorcerer that my brother had used to contact the demon then cast a spell which interrupted the demon's favour. It ensured that there was a way out. My brother could not deal with his grieve and killed himself... The sorcerer died casting the spell so I researched for years to understand how to reverse the demon's curse. Eventually I learned that if a human could love a demon, truly love, it could break the curse, but who would love a demon? I kept searching and found an unknown text that indicated that stabbing yourself with a certain ceremonial dagger in the stomach could break a demon's curse. I eventually managed to track it down and stabbed myself with it..."

The elf looked a bit embarrassed.

"It turned out it wasn't the dagger I had thought it was since I woke up on a cart in a barn and a very nasty wound."

He was right...it was too much for me to accept...

I stood up.

"You can't be Rael, he died in my arms. I am done with demons playing tricks. I don't want any part of this! Go away!"

I jumped off the roof onto the cart full of hay that was currently standing there. Angry tears soaked my face. How dare he! I didn't stop to look back and locked the door behind me when I entered the house. That night when father came home I told him about what had happened that day and he was very sympathetic.

"Annabelle...you say this elf said that he was Rael? Did you ask him to prove it?"

"What good would that do, father? We both know he died. How could he have miraculously come back from the dead?"

"I know what you saying is true...but what if it is him? Did this elf try to make any sort of bargain with you? What makes you think that he could be a demon?"

"I...I don't know...it just seems like the only logical explanation. Why would there suddenly be elves, who we all thought were extinct?"

"You should at least give him a fair chance. If it isn't really him you will soon find out."

"Oh, father! I don't want to get my hopes up and be sorely disappointed... am I really strong enough for this?"

"You are stronger than you think, Annabelle."

"Gosh...I was so rude to him. I don't even know if the elves are still in town anymore."

"I heard from the butcher that they are staying at the local inn. You could try going there in the morning?"

"I...I don't know...let me think about it."

I didn't sleep at all that night and got up very early while it was still dark and left the house. I ran until I came to the inn, but suddenly my courage faded. I was so unsure. I so much wanted to believe that Rael was alive, but I didn't want to get hurt... I stood in the shadows for an unknown amount of time before passing by the Inn and going into the woods. There was a road from here through the woods that would eventually come out not far from our house, but it was considerably longer this way than the way I had just come. I chose it because it would lead past the place where Rael's headstone was.

I could hear crickets, frogs and other night creatures as I walked. The moonlight lit the path enough for me to see where I was going and eventually I reached the place.

"Hello," I said to the headstone. As usual all I could hear was the whisper of the wind through the trees and the night sounds. Then I noticed there were different flowers on the grave than the ones I put there the day before. Who could have done this? I was the only one that ever came here...

Just then I saw a silhouette of someone standing next to the nearby pond. The person had turned towards me and was walking closer. I considered running, but then recognised the person. It was the elf that claimed he was Rael.

"Um..." I suddenly didn't know what to say to him. All the words I had practiced in my head over and over before going to the Inn had disappeared.

"Annabelle!"

"Did you just come from the Inn?" he asked.

How would he know?

"Yes..no...I mean I did not go inside..."

I was making such a fool of myself...

"I...wanted to speak with you, and apologise for being rude to you yesterday."

"You don't have to. I knew when I told you it would sound ridiculous...have you decided to believe me?"

"I...don't know yet... I want to ask you some things if you don't mind?"

"Of course."

"Why did you say to me that you didn't know what happened to the elves at Edenvale?"

"If you knew that I wasn't a demon, but an elf cursed into demon form would you have fallen in love with the demon or the elf? I never thought it was possible, but after meeting you I had thought that just maybe...but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. That was why I couldn't let you kiss me..."

I couldn't become soft now. He could have been a demon that followed me and Rael to Edenvale. I had to press on!

"What about Serena? She wanted me dead? Why is she travelling with you now?"

"Serena...is the captain of my guard."

_What?!_

"Remember it was not only me who got cursed, but those left of the house of the tree as well. We were forced to live with the other demons as the curse made our home uninhabitable..."

"You mean Edenvale?"

"Yes...the curse slowly eats away at your soul. Some...of my people in time really did become demons when they finally gave in to despair. Serena...has always been fiercely loyal to me even since we were kids, but I've never had feelings other than that of a brother for her. Her demon form made her irrational. I can assure you that she will not cause you any harm and that she deeply regrets her actions towards you."

"How did you survive? You died in my arms...and everything disappeared..."

I had trouble keeping my voice steady now.

"I had thought that I died too. When I came to Serena and the others were around me and we were back at Edenvale. We were all restored to our original forms as well as our home. I didn't believe it myself at first..."

Everything he says makes sense... what else could I ask? I suddenly remembered something.

"Um...please don't think of me as being forward, but...could I?"

I signalled to his stomach. He untied the belt he was wearing and pulled his shirt up. I felt very embarrassed doing this, but I wanted to be sure... I hesitated at first, but then slowly let my fingers trace over the area where he had been wounded. It was not light enough yet to see clearly, but I could definitely feel hardened skin where the dagger had pierced him...

"Oh...!" I said softly.

"It is me," the elf said and reached his hand out to my face. I let him caress my cheek. A loud sob suddenly escaped me chest. I couldn't keep my emotions back anymore. Before I knew it I was embracing the elf tightly and crying my eyes out.

"What...sob...took you so long?"

"Most of Edenvale was restored when the curse broke, but the only way out was still blocked by debris. It took a while to clear the path. And...Edenvale is a lot farther when you have to travel by land..."

"All this time I had thought..."

I was sobbing again.

"Shhh my love, I am here. We'll never be apart again," Rael said as he stroked my hair and then kissed me.

Morning had already broken by the time we arrived at my house, walking hand in hand. I was surprised to find father was still at home and had the kettle boiling water on the fire.

"Tea?" he asked me and Rael when we entered the kitchen. I excused myself to go wash my face while Rael talked with my father. I couldn't clearly hear what they were saying so I quickly splashed my face until the worst of the redness and puffiness of my eyes had gone down and slapped my cheeks to get some colour back to them. Now that I knew he really was Rael other things started bothering me. He was an elf. Elves are quite different from humans...they live for hundreds, sometimes thousands of years. Their customs are different and they speak their own language. I would have to learn to speak it... Could this really work? _Come on Annabelle! You are putting the cart in front of the horse! _

When I entered the kitchen both men looked up at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously when they both just looked at me, "is there something stuck to my face?"

"Annabelle," father spoke up first, "Rael has asked me for permission to marry you."

"What?!"

I was so surprised that the word just slipped out.

"Unless you don't want to?" Rael asked.

"Of course I want to! It was just...so unexpected...isn't this going a bit fast?"

"I would say that after staying alone with the man for several days it is the honourable thing to do," my father said with a cough while busying himself with the coals on the fire. Surely he doesn't think that we...?!

"We weren't alone!" I protested, but my face got red thinking that we did share a bed even if it was a very big bed. I also remembered a particular night when I was wearing very little and Rael's words to me... and earlier in the woods we were being very intimate with each other though we didn't actually "do" it.

"There were...others too!"

The moment I said it I realised that I never asked them their names...I just always thought of them as talking furniture... I wonder if I'd recognise them if I saw them now?

"I don't think the other demons count in this matter," my father replied. I decided not the mention the furniture...

"Besides...I want to take you back to Edenvale with me," Rael interrupted, "I have every intention to court you and make you my wife. Both you and your father are invited to come and live with us in Edenvale."

"Thank you son, but I am an old man who is set in his ways. Just promise to make my daughter happy and bring her to visit me every now and then. That will make me a very happy father. I will of course come when you wed."

"I promise to do so..."


End file.
